I love you Tadamu
by Mermain123
Summary: The thoughts Amu and Tadase have about each other before confessing. and after they do. PLEASE READ now compleate. title changed because their are going to be several stories like this called I love you
1. Amu: the real me

**Mermain123: Hi every one welcome to my cute three part story**

**Ikuto: so what's going to happen in this story? –smirks- will Amu and I make out till we can't breath anymore?**

**Mermain: EW! No that will not happen –mumbles- you and your perverted mind**

**Ikuto: Aw but isn't that why you love me?**

**Mermain: ...no I never once loved you and just so you know this is –smirks- TADAMU –cheers-**

**Ikuto: Wait why not me?**

**Mermain: because I don't like you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara**

Amu's Pov

I love him.

I love him but he can't see the real me.

All he see's is the girl who is "Cool and Spicy".

I managed to be his friend but he still doesn't know the real me.

Every time I think that another piece of my heart dies.

If this keeps up I'll be an empty shell soon but no matter how hard I try I can't stop loving him.

I can't stop loving my prince.

I just keep running away before I open up to him.

He doesn't see I'm actually a shy, caring, and kind, girl.

Does this mean I'm not what I thought I am?

Because if I was wouldn't he realize this?

Maybe I really am a girl who's only "Cool and Spicy"

I want to be more though.

One day I'll stop running away and finally confess.

Maybe then he'll notice the real me?

I doubt it he just seems to just care for me like a friend.

or pehaps the more likley reason.

He pities me.

He pities the girl who is popular yet no one would approch.

I'm not blind I can perfectly see the way the other girls look at you.

And me.

they secretly glare at me because I'm your friend.

they glare at me because I'm near their wonderful prince.

Well I won't give up.

I won't give up because, I love you.

I love you ...Tadase.


	2. Tadase: open up

**Memrain123: here is chapter 2 of my story Tadase's feelings.**

I love her.

I love her but she doesn't seem to like me that way.

She is my princess.

I love her because she is sweet, shy, stubborn, and so much more.

I feel my heart break when she comes sometimes looking a little more empty inside.

Empty like something in her is dying.

And it happens allot.

I want to save her.

But how?

How can I save her when she won't even open up to me?

She's seen every side of me.

But I feel like I've only seen some of the her that isn't "Cool and spicy"

I want to hold her tight and let her spill everything she holds locked up inside of her.

I want to be the key to her lock.

The lock of her heart.

She never really opens to anyone.

She's so popular yet if I actually look.

I see nothing but loneliness.

I want to tell her.

Maybe then she'll open up.

Open up and love me to.

And until that day comes, I won't stop.

I won't stop loving you.

I love you... Amu.


	3. Both: I love you edited

**Mermain123: here is the final chapter**

**Ikuto: can I make out with Amu yet?**

**Mermain123: No! Bad kitty! **_**Maybe some catnip will shut him up **_**–smirks- ohhhhh Ikutoooo**

**Ikuto: -suspicious- what do yooooou want?**

**Mermain123: -holds catnip-**

**Ikuto: (in chara change) Meowwww –leaps-**

**Mermain123: hehehe**

**Ikuto: -temporarily back in reality and glaring- I hate you.**

**Mermain123: so we're even**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Amu's pov

It's too late he doesn't love me.

He only barley likes Ms. "Cool and Spicy" and only as a friend. (**A.N. totally untrue but needed**)

He doesn't love the real me.

In the end I couldn't stop running.

I give up.

I'll let my soul sleep and my body move.

I'll be an empty shell.

-At school-

"Amu-chan are you okay? Asked Nagi

I just stare and in a monotone voice I say yes

He looks at me worried but leaves anyway.

I go to class I've decided to continue living my life and hopefully gain a new soul over time.

With this new soul I can finally say goodbye to the world.

I'll live like this forever on.

Tadase's pov

Is it too late to save her now?

Is it too late to save the girl who appears every night in my dreams?

She looks like there's nothing inside of her.

Her once sparkling honey eyes look now like yellow blobs.

That's it I'm going to take her and reach inside for her lost soul.

I see her alone aimlessly walking home.

I grab her "Amu what's wrong with you?" I asked "What happened to the once lively girl who became my friend? She looked at me blankly

"Why do you care?" she asked in a monotone voice that broke my heart

I started to cry. "I care because I love you. I LOVE YOU HINAMORI AMU!" when I said that she turned around and looked even more broken with tears were coming from her eyes but they also seemed like tears of anger. Then did she something I didn't expect. She slapped me... very hard.

"You don't love **me**. You barely even like Cool and Spicy unreal Amu! Don't say you dare say you love me! It will only break more of my heart. It will because I LOVE YOU!" she screamed before running away into the forest nearby.

I watched as she disappeared. Why didn't I realize sooner! If I did then I could have shown her how I love the **real** her.

Amu's pov

I can't take it! What point is there to living without him!

Hey there's a lake... it looks so... inviting. This cold weather plus that lake will mean death. Death... I kinda like the sound of it.

I went in the lake and sure enough it was freezing, "s-so c-cold." I stuttered and I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. Right before I passed out though I swear I heard someone call out for me before it all went black.

Tadase's pov

NO! She can't die! She just CAN'T! I jumped in the lake and quickly pulled her out. She felt so cold like Ice but I could still hear her breathing. I won't let you die Amu-chan! I gave her my coat and sweater and quickly raced home!

Hours past and each one felt longer then the last. Please be okay Amu-chan please.

Amu's pov

I woke up feeling like ice. I tried to look around but felt too weak to move. When my vision cleared up a bit I noticed Tadase sleeping sitting up and he was beside me. "_Ta-Tadase?" _I managed to peep very quietly. At this his eyes seemed to open. When he regained consciousness he saw me and smiled so big, while tears over flowed from his eyes. "Amu-chan your alive. I'm so happy!" he said while crying.

Then he just picked me up and said "Amu-chan I love you. I love you more than anything! Please know this and the fact that I love the **real** you!" he said with so much happiness in his voice. He then kissed me with a kiss that held so many feelings. I couldn't help but kiss him back. When the kiss was over I felt very tired but before I fell back asleep I managed to mutter out quietly and weakly "_I love you too...Tadase._" I smiled a small smile before falling asleep.

**Mermain123: and that's the end of that story. I have to say I'm quite proud of it. So will you please review it? I worked really hard on it and I want to know how I did.**

**Ikuto: Well I didn't like it one bit. There was no Amuto only ... –gags- Tadamu.**

**Mermain123: that's because they are so cute together.**

**Any way R & R**


End file.
